Hetalia Facts Parody
by Golden Red Apple
Summary: Fakta tentang kejadian-kejadian di dunia yang diparodikan oleh karakter-karakter Hetalia! Nggak ngerti sama summarynya? Mending baca dulu aja deh! Rate T karena Lovino itu ganteng (?).


**Disclaimer : Hetalia tak pernah menjadi milik saya!**

* * *

 **-Parasut-**

"Kakak~!", Feliciano masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan langsung menghambur ke arah sang kakak. Dan tentu saja, hal itu disambut dengan marahnya sang kakak.

"Cih! Adek bego! Ketuk dulu kalau mau masuk! Terus kamu bisa gak sih, gak pake ribut!"

"Ve~ kakak~ temenin akuuu!", rengek Feliciano tanpa menghiraukan amarah Lovino.

"Ke kamar mandi?! Kamu tuh udah gede masih minta di temenin ke kamar mandi! Lagian ini 'tuh siang bolong!"

"Ve! Bukan ke kamar mandi! Dengerin duluuu!", sang adik memprotes namun tetap dengan nada merengek.

"Ya sudah, mau kemana?! Langsung bilang aja napa?!"

Feliciano kemudian tersenyum ke arah kakaknya dan berkata, "Temenin aku terjun pakai parasut, ve!"

 _Etdah?! Terjun parasut!? Mau ngapain ni anak?!_ Batin Lovino terheran-heran.

"Mau terjun dimana lu?!"

"Di deket bandara Milan! Ya? Mau ya? Temenin ya ve? Kakak baik ve! Aku sayang kakak!"

"GAK BOLEH! Ntar lu ketiup angin, gimana? Deket bandara pula! Kalo lu kelindes pesawat, mati lu!", Lovino mengomel layaknya seorang emak pada anaknya.

 _Tapi boleh juga kalau misalnya kita diajak pergi keluar negeri begitu tiba disana…._ Hampir saja Lovino mengatakan kalimat yang satu itu.

"Ve~! Kakak~!", Feliciano tetap memelas. Kali ini, ia memakai senjata terampuhnya yaitu _puppy eyes._ Kalau sudah begini, Lovino tak akan sanggup untuk menolak apapun yang diinginkan adik tercintanya tersebut.

"Engg…. Kalo gitu….. yaudah, ayo kita siap-siap…..",

 **Satu menit kemudian, mereka tiba di tujuan…**

Di sebuah tebing setinggi 900 meter di dekat bandara Milan, kedua kakak beradik itu bersiap untuk terjun.

"Feliciano! Ayo, kamu duluan!"

"Nggak! Kakak duluan aja! Aku takut ketinggian, ve!"

"Lah, kan elu yang ngajak! Gimana sih?! Yaudah! Kalo gitu kita terjunnya bareng aja!"

"Ve~"

"Siap? Satu… dua… tiga…..", dan mereka pun mulai terjun.

Lovino merasa udara begitu sejuk. Pemandangan dibawahnya juga ternyata indah jika dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi. Untung saja Feliciano mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Lovino pun kemudian mendaratkan parasutnya dengan begitu mulus di atas sebuah lapangan. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan adiknya. Dan dengan panik, ia pun mendekati asal suara tersebut.

"Huweee~!", Feliciano menangis terduduk disamping parasutnya.

"Ada apa, ada apa?!", Lovino yang panik akan tangisan adiknya tersebut kemudian langsung saja mendekapnya dengan khawatir.

"Hieeeeee~! Kakak~!", Feliciano malah menangis lebih keras di dada sang kakak. Lovino yang semakin khawatir pun kemudian mengusap-usap punggung sang adik.

"Su…sudah! Nangisnya udah dulu, bego! Kan aku gatau apa yang terjadi!"

"Ka….kaki aku… sakit kak….. gabisa digerakin…", Feliciano mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara gemetar.

"Ma….mana coba lihat…..", Lovino pun memeriksa kaki adiknya tersebut.

"Ini sih patah tulang!", kata Lovino dan langsung saja, ia menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat dan meminta agar ambulan menjemput Feliciano.

Setelah ambulan datang, Feliciano pun dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Lovino pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan vespa.

Diperjalanan, Lovino menggerutu. "Lagian tu anak! Dah dibilangin terjun parasut tuh bahaya! Masih ngeyel! Tah, rasain tuh sekarang dia patah kaki! Untung bukan otaknya yang kena! Kalo otaknya yang kena, bisa jadi dia tambah pinter dan ngalahin IQ gue! Trus ntar judulnya bukan Hetalia lagi, tapi Hetamano….."

Lovino terus asyik menggerutu dan tanpa sadar, sebuah vespa milik Antonio menabrak vespa miliknya. Alhasil, Lovino pun jatuh terjengkang dari vespanya.

"Huweeee! Maniak tomat bego! Elu sih, tiba-tiba muncul nabrak gueee! Kaki gue jadinya sakit nihhh!", Lovino termewek-mewek.

Antonio pun turun dari vespanya dan kemudian segera menghampiri Lovino. "Aduh! Lovino-chan…. Maafin abang! Abang gak sengaja! Nah, mana kakinya? Sini abang periksa!"

Dan dengan ragu, Lovino menunjukkan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ini sih patah tulang!", kata Antonio dan langsung saja, ia menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat dan meminta agar ambulan menjemput Lovino.

***Skip time***

"Ve?! Kakak kok ada disini?!", tanya Feliciano yang memakai kursi roda. Ia begitu terkejut begitu melihat kakaknya juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan memakai kursi roda pula.

"Bangke! Ini kan gara-gara elu yang minta terjun parasut segala! Jadinya kan pas gue pulang si Maniak Tomat Bego itu nabrak vespa mahal (?) gue!", ujar Lovino sambil bersiap-siap untuk melempar tomat kepada adiknya tersebut. "Veeee!", Feliciano pun segera memutar kursi rodanya dan kabur.

* * *

 **"** **Kembar Roberto dan Marco membuat lompatan parasut setinggi 900 meter di dekat bandara Milan, Italia, dan kaki kanan Marco patah. Saat mengemudi pulang, Roberto tabrakan dan kaki kanannya patah."**

 **-** ** _Sunday Express 25 November 1984_**

* * *

 **Fuah~ Kelar juga ff hetalia pertama saya yang sangat fail dari segi bahasa, humornya, dkk.**

 **Chapter 2 : tentang Arthur dan Francis!**


End file.
